Callidus Anima
by Storm.Circe
Summary: The wizarding world is going to get the shock of their lives because this year Harry isn't going to be playing nice anymore and neither are any of his many allies. Watch out Dumbledore, your chess game is almost over, but who says checkmate is no longer entirely up to you. AU, include slash, femslash and het later.
1. Chapter 1 Resorting

**Callidus Anima**

The story is gonna live up to its M rating when I am finished but there isn't gonna be any good stuff for a while

_**Pairings; At the moment they are not completely certain but as soon as they are I will be posting a list but this is most definitely gonna include Slash, Femslash and Het so be aware, NO KIDS! (or hate)**_

* * *

_Storm: Well obviously you all know that I am the owner of ... *trails off as feels Harry glare at me* Fine whatever, but I'm not saying it, I still have to write the second chapter of this in a second and being sad isn't gonna help me._

_Harry: Storm doesn't own Harry Potter, this is her official disclaimer however much she wishes otherwise, hope you like her fic 3_

* * *

**Severus' POV**

Looking back on it now, Severus regreted feeling any pleasure that this year was to be Potter's last year, surely he should have realised that, of course, the damn boy would do all that he could to make Severus' life a misery. He allowed himself a silent sigh as he watched the boy storm to his new house table, his Slytherin table, and then proceed sit as far away from the rest of his snakes as possible with a look of distain and anger on his features.

It couldn't of been simple, could it? Of course not, because the damn hat had decided to have a little fun at their expense and now he was stuck with the Golden Boy who was obviously not so golden and was sure to make as much trouble as possible. Judging by some of the looks from his Slytherins, Potter would be luckily to survive the night if he kept up with the foul attitude and glares that he was shooting them all.

Ignoring his headache which was sure to develop anyway, Severus watched as the Hufflepuffs where resorted with a few minor changes but none to Slytherin and then the Ravenclaws were sorted with no other changes other than Terry Boot as a another new Slytherin. Terry was not as angry as Potter but then he had no reason to be as he sat down calmly but with a hint of worry on his face. Merlin knows that to get his house to accept the two would be hard but Severus could only be glad that he had only received two new snakes unlike the other houses who had each lost and gained a fair few valued students.

As his snakes stepped up and were resorted with no losses just as he had expected, he could not help but wonder the real reason for this sudden change. There had not been that many modifications to the student's houses and really if the students had wanted to change badly enough, there would have been signs before now. Severus' line of thought was cut off as again Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

It was the same old boring rubbish that the old goat sprouted every year and to be honest he was more interested in the fact that the merlin damned thrice twinkle in his eye had vanished. Severus watched as Dumbledore caught the eye of the golden boy and saw the look of anger and pleading that he sent Dumbledore, and then watched as the twinkle reappeared, in light of the Potter boy's obvious misery in his new house. Now that was interesting.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he observed the new first years and the two new additions to his house as well as the old crowd. It was clear that he would be sending quite a few of his snakes to the hospital wing tonight and he sighed as a good number of them ate very little, obviously trying to recover from the little food they had eaten in the holidays. Potter was not eating either, but from the look of anger on his face, he could assume that the reason was some childish temper tantrum and ignored it in favour of finding the worst cases in his house and who would need help as soon as they arrived at the common room.

As dinner was called to a close and Dumbledore allowed them to go, Severus stood with his Slytherins and followed the main group as they made their way down to the dungeon. He saw Potter exchange desperate looks with Dumbledore and his friends as he followed the rest of his house, practically shouting the anger he was feeling just from his body language and facial expression. They reached the portrait and his Snakes parted as he walked forward and nodded at the founder who was holding a snake in his arms and smirking.

"Ah Severus, welcome back, the feast was eventful I gather", Severus smirked in return and nodded, "Yes Salazar you could say that, and the password is pureblood". Salazar smirked and regally bowed as his portrait swung forward. Severus could not help but smile slightly at the sight of the common room and then stepped forward with a glance backwards to his snakes, telling them to follow him in.

His snakes crowded in, each of the year groups quickly grabbing an area to sit in that faced the fireplace as per tradition, seeing this the first years sat on the floor in front of him and Terry Boot joined his fellow seventh years, quiet introductions immediately taking place. Severus looked around and instantly spotted him. Potter was leaning against the wall with an angry and deviant look on his face but before he could order the insolent boy to sit as the rest of the house was, Salazar appeared in his portrait above the fireplace and gave a quiet hiss.

By now the rest of the house was also watching Potter and he could feel their quiet astonishment, as well as his own, at the site before them. Potter changed, the anger that he had been easy for all to see vanished and was replaced with an icy cool, the clumsy and deviant way he had held himself gave way to a sense of grace and power that Potter had never before shown and of course the biggest change of all; his expression of anger, a glare that Severus was all too used to seeing, disappeared and in its place was the one of the most Slytherin smirks that Severus had ever seen.

To add a top the shock that was felt by all of them Potter then proceeded to bow to the portrait and allow his smirk to grow wider. "My dear Slytherin, an honour as always, please do me a favour and send a message to the Hat, the fun is about to begin". Harry then turned and looked at him and smiled apologetically, "Professor, so sorry for this but it appears that your speech is going to have to wait, I have business to attend to but please do enjoy the show".

Salazar chuckled quietly in his frame, "Message delivered Hadrian, and it appears you were right". His words were cut short by a burst of flames that I recognised as Fawkes and I sighed wondering what the old coot could want now but was confused when the bird flew to the Potter boy and gave him the sorting hat before sitting on his shoulder. "Fawkes, thank you for delivering the hat, I'll be sure to do you that favour you wanted but later, yes? I have more important things to deal with at the present time".

The bird nodded and looked in to the boy's eyes, before taking flight and going to the first year I had noted as one of the worst injured, "Show him, he can help", was all Potter said as the first year blushed in shame and showed some of the injuries I had suspected earlier, ones that were certainly not the worst the boy had, to the phoenix. "Hadrian, you have a visitor", Potter nodded and then as if slipping on a cloak, he was the same angry and deviant boy that had first come into the common room. He slipped out his wand and then pointed it towards the entrance, "No reason why you all can't see the fun I suppose".

He sent a flash of light at the entrance and then opened it and stormed out, instantly a picture of outside the common room appeared on Salazar's frame above the fireplace and we could see and hear the Headmaster and Harry.

"Sir, this is stupid, I hate them all and you know I don't belong here, I'm a Gryffindor not a stupid slimy snake and you just know that one of those mini death eaters is going to try and kill me, actually forget the mini death eaters, Snape is going to bloody kill me himself", there was a look of righteous fury on his face as he said these words and Dumbledore frowned sadly.

"I know, my boy, but there is little I can do, the Hat's word is law and you know yourself that this does not mean anything, the Hat is obviously mistaken and I am sure that your friends will understand that this is not your fault", the twinkle in his eyes would be blinding if it got any brighter, "My boy, it's Professor Snape and you know that I trust him and he would do nothing of the sort".

Faced with the stern look on Dumbledore's face, Potter blushed slightly and looked down, "Sorry sir, I just, you know how much I fear being like", he paused and swallowed slightly as if trying to block tears, "Being like him and this is one more step closer and I hate to think I could be anything like that, that monster". Dumbledore placed a hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Harry, my boy, you are nothing like Voldemort and I know that this is hard for you, but maybe as a Slytherin you can convert some of them, allow them to see the error of Voldemort's ways and the way to the light". Potter nodded and smiled, "Yes sir I'll try, I'm not going to change, I'm not going to let anything change who I really am".

Dumbledore nodded and smiled benignly at the boy before turning away, Potter winked at the portrait and called goodbye to the Headmaster before walking back in. Clapping sounded from the now returned portrait of Salazar and Potter smirked again, back to the Slytherin persona that seemed to suited him much better than the Potter we all knew. "A very good performance Hadrian, the near tears clinched it for me really, I am proud, only seventeen and already as manipulative and sneaky as the best of us". Potter bowed slightly, "Thank you Salazar but before we get too comfortable I believe we have some more business to attend to, yes?"

"Of course how forgetful of me, Severus, Snakes, I would like to introduce you to Hadrian Potter, you may think that you know him but as you can probably guess that assumption is very wrong". Potter walked further in to the room and collapsed gracefully on to an armchair that had been left open, "Sal, can we get on with it? I'm tired and I have more things to deal with tonight, as you well know".

Salazar smirked, "Patience Hadrian, now Severus I believe you have a few questions". I growled quietly in my throat at him and glared, "Quite right I do, what is going on Salazar, because I swear that is not Mr Potter and if it is I want an explanation for this behaviour immediately". Potter chuckled quietly, his eyes were closed and he was leaning back in the chair, "Yes Professor, I can imagine that you all want answers, but there are more important things to be dealt with first and before you ask, of course I am Hadrian Potter, as if anyone else could hope to have the skill to act like me".

The Hat gave a chuckle and Hadrian glanced at it, "Entertaining enough for you?" The Hat gave a slight laugh, " Yes Mr Potter, I believe that this is the most fun I have had since your first sorting". Potter hummed, "Yes that was fun, wasn't it?" He paused and looked around as if suddenly realising that he was in a room full of Slytherin's and then sighed, "Right Professor, might as well give your speech and send anyone not a seventh year off to bed, Fawkes has healed all the injured of those years, correct?"

It took me a second to realise that Potter was talking to the phoenix and I looked around and saw that while all the drama had been going on, the phoenix had been giving a few drops of his tears for each of the abused to drink, healing them of any injuries and helping to correct any issues that came from long term starvation and other such issues.

Sighing I nodded to the boy as it was clear that I would get no answer until this was done, "Right I know that there has been a lot of excitement and I am aware that many of you will want answers but at the moment forget about that in favour of welcoming our new first years and two seventh years, I do not need to remind the older years of the rules but I shall repeat them for the benefit of the new students".

"We are Slytherins, none of the other houses can ever truly except us as our reputation is far from good so the rules are as follows, we stick together, I do not care if you hate your house mates or love them, you look out for your own. Misbehaviour will be punished privately in the house as I refuse to take points when I already have most of the other teachers doing it for me, but be aware I will not be pleased if I am forced to punish you publically. If you are going to break the rules, for merlin's sake do not get caught".

"Each year will nominate two representatives and they will be part of the council every week and I will expect one of the seventh years to teach the first years the rules before the first meeting next week. I want the representatives of the first year there by the beginning of the meeting and I will not be pleased if that does not happen. Finally I am aware of several issues that many of you have and I will be posting the scheduled free times for meetings with me to talk on the board, if anyone needs to talk before then I will be in my office or classroom most of the time".

I looked around, making sure to make eye contract with the people I knew would need to see me before there was scheduled times to and then nodded, "All first years through to sixth years to bed now, sixth year prefects, please make sure that the first years are comfortable and know their way before you personally retire, thank you".

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_*Flashback*_

The first years had all been sorted, it was a small bunch this year, but that had been expected, what with Voldemort running around and the Deatheaters taking any opportunity to make the lives of people who supported the light a misery. Only 15 students this year, which was a lot lower than the amount Harry had remembered having in his sorting, but then the numbers seemed have to been slowly decreasing over the years, especially since fourth year.

Harry nodded his head in the direction of the teacher's table to shut Ron up, as the Headmaster stood apparently ready to give his speech, only to be interrupted for the second time in Harry's schooling. This time though instead of the pink toad, it was by the Sorting Hat.

"I appreciate the need for the students to eat Headmaster but we have not finished the sorting". There was silence, most of the people in the room had only ever heard the hat talk maybe a few sentence during their sorting as well as the yearly song. For those that were more aware of the hat's talkative nature, well it was more the shock of the fact that for the first time in Hogwarts history, the Sorting Hat was not following tradition.

"Seven years ago, I was convinced that some of you were right to be put in your current houses, however as the years have passed, I have found that these decisions were unwise and as such need to be reversed, as the Sorting Hat I call for my right to revoke the previous sorting and request a resort of the seventh year students".

It was, of course, instant chaos. This hadn't happened in all of wizarding history, yes there had been resorts of individuals but never an entire year all at once. The houses were in uproar and the students were chattering among themselves loudly, trying to figure out what was going on as well as to make their opinions on the matter heard.

The Gryffindor table, it seemed was the loudest and most against the resort. "The hat can't do this, it says in Hogwarts a History, you can only be resorted if you get parent permission and a sufficient reason that has to be approved by the Governors Board", Hermione was complaining loudly and in such a whining tone that Harry could not help but roll his eyes slightly, Ron was no better. "The hat can't do this, we're all Gryffindors, there ain't gonna be any nerdy Ravenclaws or idiot Hufflepuffs or worse slimy Slytherins here".

"SILENCE", it was a shout that instantly stopped the uproar and a type of charged stillness over took the air, "As per the rules of Hogwarts, the hat is well within its rights to command a resort, I'm sure it is just a mistake and you are all in your correct houses, however can all seventh year students please make a line so that you can be resorted".

As they stood Harry took the chance to observe the hall, the teachers were in a state of shock but they seemed to anyone not looking hard enough as calm and collected as usual, as if they had been aware that the resort was happening. Anyone under seventh year just looked curious though there was the occasional worried sibling or friend that obviously knew someone about to be resorted. The seventh years were all handling the news differently, depending on the house that they were currently in.

The Ravenclaws seemed to be taking the news as calmly as the teachers and most were debating the possibly of their own chances of being resorted, it was clear to see that some were more nervous than others but overall the house was taking it well. Their curiosity had meant that most of the Ravens were in the third quarter of the line, far enough from the front to get any information they could possibly need before they had to put on the hat.

The Hufflepuffs were in a state of quiet thought though small conversations among friends could be heard, telling each other that they would remain friends no matter the changes of house, most staying faithful to their friends of six years even in their state of shock. The largest group of Hufflepuffs had ended up in the second quarter of the line, huddled together and loyal despite the shocks that were occurring around them.

The Gryffindors were, of course, the loudest of the bunch, angry and self-righteous that anyone could even think to say they did not belong in the noble house of the lion. They had jumped to the front of the line, not willing to show any fright and trying to prove with bravery that they did belong where they had been put.

Finally the Slytherins, who despite their calm facades, where trying to figure out what the impact of switching houses would be. Most were almost a hundred percent certain that they belonged in the house of the Snake and so were instead trying to figure out where others would go, and taking the opportunity to survey the rest of the hall. Not trusting anyone else to go behind them, most of the Slytherins had ended up in the very back of the line and were glad for it, the rest of the houses would provide valuable intelligence on the chances of being resorted.

Harry turned and watched as his fellow Gryffindors slowly began to make their way to the hat. Hermione was one of the first to put on the hat and to the surprise of most was put straight back in Gryffindor after a long few minutes. Harry noticed that there was an angry look on her face and he guessed that she had not been considered smart enough for Ravenclaw, it was something she had always boasted about, that the hat had wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, obviously it was not true.

Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff with a look of pride and they welcomed him with the typical joy and helpfulness that was so often associated with them, this made Harry smile slightly at Neville as he walked past getting a smile in return. Ron was put straight back in Gryffindor as well with the hat not even needing a few seconds to see that he had not changed from the clueless eleven year old he had been in his first sorting. In fact for the Gryffindors, not a lot of people were changed into another house, the only other major change was Dean who was put into Ravenclaw much to his surprise, he had exchanged sad glances with Seamus and then gone to sit in his new house.

Harry smirked slightly as he walked up to the hat, the last one of the Gryffindors to be sorted, and noticed that many in the hall looked bored as if they knew where he was going. He chuckled quietly to himself, he could not wait for the following reaction, it was to be the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him and that was saying a lot. He glanced at the Slytherin table and the seventh year Slytherins in the line, as well as Snape. It was hard for him to imagine their reactions but one thing was for certain, it was sure to be entertaining.

He sat on the higher stool that they had provided for the seventh years with a type of grace that he had never been able to show and smiled as the familiar voice came into his mind as the hat was placed on his head.

"Mr Potter, a pleasure, as you can tell I am following through with our deal", Harry pictured himself smirking and the hat chuckled, "Yes this is very amusing to you isn't it? I have not had as much fun as I had interrupting the Headmaster in years".

Harry chuckled quietly, "No I can't imagine you have Hat", he paused for a second in thought, "Would you like make a visit later with Fawkes, I'm sure it will be so much fun to see the Slytherin's reactions, and you will need to tell me of our dear Headmaster".

Harry had to admit, hearing the Hat chuckle evilly was a strange experience though it didn't faze him much as he had heard it before, "I'd be delighted, good luck Mr Potter". Harry pictured himself winking in his mind; as if he was going to need luck.

"**SLYTHERIN**"

Harry stood, forgoing the grace he had previously shown and let an angry expression take over his face, glaring hard at the hat before leaving, he stormed over to his new table and sat as far away from any other Slytherin as possible before taking in the reactions. Snape was glaring at him but Harry could see the slight confusion in his gaze, in fact the confusion was present in all the Slytherins as they stared at him despite how hard they tried to hide it behind masks. The Hufflepuffs had of course already accepted this turn of events but he caught Neville's eye and winked, receiving the rare smirk that Neville hardly ever showed, never let it be said that the boy was harmless or that Hufflepuffs were always good.

The Ravenclaws were looking at him as if he was a science experiment but Harry was used to this and so it did not faze him. He indulged himself in catching the eye of Luna who, as always, had a far away look in her eyes, but as she smiled, her eyes cleared slightly to reveal a knowing look that he had come to expect whenever he spoke with the girl on serious matters. Harry winked at her as well, receiving a nod and a mysterious smile in return; he knew that he could count of Luna.

Lastly of course were his former housemates and the reactions were interesting to say the least. His former, judging by the glares, "best friends" were looking at him with what would be called worry to those who could not see the underlying hatred. Keeping up with the act, he sent them both looks of utter desperation and they looked as sympathetic as they could without getting rid of the hatred in their eyes.

When Harry's eyes drifted to the Headmaster, he had a hard time not showing the victory on his face, the old man's eyes no longer held that annoying twinkle that seemed to be constantly present, no instead they held a look of anger and Harry was loving it.

_*Flashback End__*_

* * *

_Right well this is the first chapter and wow its like 4600 words ... okay I'm a little off still, YAY! I hope you like it, please review if you do because I really wanna hear from you. Also I would love to know if anyone spots any mistakes so I can fix them up ... I don't have a beta :)_

_Love Storm xxx_


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

Wow, the reaction to this story has been … amazing, I had no idea that I would get so many brilliant and positive reactions to the first chapter and once I saw how much people liked it, I couldn't help but write this so much quicker than I had planned.

I want to thank the people who favourite and followed, but especially the people who reviewed, I replied to the people who had accounts but to the anonymous reviews, I wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments.

I was really interested in people's thought about the pairings and so I have decided to change some of my ideas, below are the (probably) final pairings … I reserve the right to change them, of course ;)

**Voldemort / ****Rabastan**** Lestrange**** /****Harry**

**Fred / George / Draco**

**Fenrir / Remus / Sirius**

**Bellatrix / Rodolphus**

**Kingsley / Narcissa**

**Severus / Lucius / ****Charlie**

**Bill / Fleur**

**Tonks / Luna**

**Pansy/Ginny**

**Blaise/Neville**

For the last two pairings, I decided to change them because many people had issues with the Neville/Ginny pairing and the idea in the review of DarkSnakeLordess was easier to work into my plans because I only had to change a few ideas and honestly the pairings are hot so **shrugs** I didn't mind changing them.

_**Oh if anyone knows how I can delete the authors note without getting rid of the reviews on it I would be happy to know**_

* * *

**Storm; I hope you enjoy this chapter and ... I do not own anything except the plot, happy now?**

**Salazar; Yes immensely so**

**Storm; Damn for a portrait you are scary**

**Salazar; I know * ****smirk * I am the Slytherin **

**Storm; Bloody Founders, anyway please enjoy : )**

* * *

_Previously … _

_I looked around, making sure to make eye contract with the people I knew would need to see me before there was scheduled times to and then nodded, "All first years through to sixth years to bed now, sixth year prefects, please make sure that the first years are comfortable and know their way before you personally retire, thank you"._

* * *

**Severus' POV**

As my lower year snakes left the room, some with subtly mutinous expressions on their faces, Severus noticed the seventh years move toward Potter with obvious curiosity in their body language if not on their faces, even Terry Boot despite being new, looked ready to give Potter a Slytherin style interrogation, but by the way that Potter smirked at them, Severus could only guess that tonight's show was not yet finished. Waving his wand quietly, he set wards around the dorm room stairs that would send anyone back to their dorms unless in an emergency as well as silencing it so that no one could hear anything, he listened to the noise of several dorm doors shutting with a smirk, then put away his wand and turned to Potter who was talking to his classmates.

"I am well aware that you will demand answers, but unfortunately for you those answers are going to have to wait, like I said things to do that are far more important than questions to be answered, allow me this time and I am sure some answers will present themselves before you need ask the question". Severus nodded impressed, despite himself, with the reasoning but glared at Potter anyway as he did not have his answers which annoyed his curious mind.

Luckily his snakes realised that letting Potter go would most likely benefit them and as such, they all sat back, Potter nodded his head gratefully and then clicked his fingers, making a house elf dressed in a richly made apron with the Potter crest appear. "Iris I will need several things, firstly I want any letters that Hedwig has arrived with, I am expecting news. I will also need my belongings and anything that has been tapered with in the time they have been left in the Gryffindor tower returned or removed, you will find people cursed if they have touched my belongings, don't bother helping them".

Severus snorted in amusement, getting a smirk and laughing eyes directed at him, "I will, of course, need a room prepared here in the Slytherin common room with all my things in the proper places, and please get Gemini to inform Poppy that her services might be needed in the Slytherin common room tomorrow". With a bow the elf disappeared again as silently as it arrived. Leaning back in his chair slightly Potter breathed in deeply and then opened his eyes, for a moment Severus thought he saw a hint of pain in the emerald gaze before it disappeared leaving him not sure of whether it was real or not, though Poppy being needed pointed to the former.

Severus saw Draco open his mouth obviously about to question the boy but before he could, he was drowned out by a loud angry hiss from Salazar's portrait, "those blasted muggles! I thought I had made it clear to you Hadrian that this practise of self sacrifice that you insist on continuing was unbecoming of a Slytherin". Potter turned to the portrait with the air of someone who had heard this very sentence countless times, "Sal, I am aware of this as you have said it more times than the dear professor here has brewed potions".

Salazar looked at him mockingly, "So perhaps this means that you are simply stupid then if you still deny my instructions in the ways in which a Slytherin should conduct themselves", this made Severus smirk and he saw his snakes each chuckle quietly, "Indeed Sal, it would seem that I was unintelligent but as of not ten minutes ago you pronounced me as sneaky and manipulative as the best, so forgive me if I do not take heed of your insult on my intellect".

Salazar nodded his head, "Very well, but do not complain to me when Poppy finds out that you allowed phoenix tears to be used on every injured Slytherin apart from yourself, Salazar Slytherin I may be but that healer is not someone to be trifled with". Potter, obviously sensing that the debate was over for the moment after the warning turned to the Hat for the first time since earlier, it was clear to see that the Hat, which was sitting quietly next to Fawkes, was immensely enjoying this.

"Hat, I'm aware that you can not have been in his presence for long before he came to see me and make sure I was miserable, but how was our dear headmaster?" The Hat, if that was even possible smirked and it was clear to see that it was not just an object for sorting, "His reaction was just as awful as you imagined and so very entertaining, he tried to insist that I take you from the house of the snake, as if I was wrong". The last part of the sentence was said with disgust and contempt, as the Hat was obviously annoyed at the very idea.

"Brilliant, I was dearly hoping that he would lose his famous damned twinkle and now at least I have gotten my wish, though a more permanent removal would be preferred". Severus had to wonder at the conversation, it was clear that the golden boy had never been as golden as people thought but what exactly did this mean for both sides of the war. As a spy Severus had often wondered if he should choose a side, and he had often leaned to the side of his lover but realised that the position he was in would benefit him much better for either outcome, however if the little Gryffindor saviour was not as he appeared then the situation changed dramatically.

"Right", the word knocked Severus out of his thoughts and he concentrated on Potter, "Professor and Draco, I am talking to you especially as during our time here at Hogwarts we have never gotten on well, I believe that in light of certain recent events I should ask for a truce". Draco's look at Severus was slight but he knew that his godson was asking his opinion, especially since his hatred of Potter had always been the strongest and Draco saw Severus as a parent due to his relationship with his father.

"Yes Potter, that is a reasonable request, but it appears that you are asking a favour from us and as Slytherins you should be aware that no favour goes unpaid". Severus smirked, still expecting for Potter to do something foolishly Gryffindor but instead he received a sharp nod in return, "Very well professor, I do believe that Basilisk parts are extremely rare and valuable, not to mention incredibly useful in potions, correct?"

At his professor's nod Potter smirked, "I can provide you with at least enough ingredients to last a year of constant experimenting and still have enough to spare to make billions of galleons, will some of these ingredients be enough to help you feel more reasonable towards me". It was not even asked as a question as Potter must have seen the astonishment however much he tried to hide it, carefully Severus nodded and he saw Draco smirk as well. It was obvious that he was impressed by the fact that his godfather had had such a reaction. Severus hated to admit it but Potter knew what he was doing when it came to these Slytherin interactions that other houses could never fully appreciate.

Yet again the house elf appeared, this time with a closed letter addressed to Potter, before the elf could even talk Potter had summoned the letter and opened it. His expression lit up slightly, though was still fairly blank, and he turned to Salazar, "Information Sal, on the veil, they've found it, we can save him Sal, finally". The veil, the only veil for which Severus could think of was the Veil of Death, the very veil that the mutt had fallen through two years ago, watching Potter he saw that that must be the right idea, the boy had found out how to return his godfather.

Standing Potter smiled instead of smirked at the group, "I apologise, I really did intend to explain to you the events that led up to tonight but I feel that due to this letter I am going to have to postpone, I am needed urgently some where else". Pointedly he looked at the portrait and Salazar nodded, "Professor Snape, I will be leaving Hogwarts through the common room fireplace which I am sure that you have warded so that not even the headmaster knows it is open, I will be back by tomorrow morning so that the headmaster and his minions do not know that I left".

Bowing to Salazar, he walked to the fireplace and found the floo powder that was always kept there for calls to parents and emergencies, grabbing a handful, he threw it in the fire but just before Potter stepped in, he turned around, "Snakes I do say one thing, my secrets are my own and the headmaster needs not know I am not who they think, so do not expect to see me act in anyway different from what you used to know outside of this room, you will also find yourselves unable to talk about this to those who do not know, good night".

With that, Potter stepped into the fireplace and left with a whisper of a location that even Severus did not hear. As common with his Slytherins as soon as the outsider left, they immediately calmed down and their masks fell, Severus allowed himself the same courtesy and sat. "Mr Boot, though Potter gained himself much more attention I do wish to welcome you to Slytherin, I am sure you heard the rules of our house earlier, I also will ask if you were able to receive help from the phoenix". The nod in return made Severus shut his eyes.

Though Severus was pleased that this year, the regular trip to the hospital wing was avoided, he hated that the Phoenix had had to use healing tears on so many of his snakes because of circumstances that the headmaster refused to allow him to try and change. All he could do for his snakes was provide them with care afterwards and spells that would automatically warn him during the summer if one of them were in a fatal situation. Luckily only three of his students had required the spells warning this summer and he had been able to get there quick enough to save them, last year he had lost two students.

Speaking of healers, "That blasted boy, he completely forgot about Poppy, she is going to want an explanation of why he is running around injured and he has left us to deal with it", Salazar swore from his portrait, "He may be a Slytherin and a good one at that, but he has the memory of an excited puppy". Severus smirked at the founder's words before realising that he was going to have to deal with the over protective healer. "At least the damned boy told her tomorrow, he better be back before she arrives or I am going to show him why I am feared generations after I died".

The snakes all laughed quietly at the fierce look on the founder's face, it was not one of true anger as Severus may have expected a few hours ago but instead it was one of fond annoyance. "Severus I believe that the boy wished for me to show you the day that he first got his Hogwarts letter, as you were all asking for answers, I will say however that this falls under his spell so be careful who you decide to talk to".

With the warning Salazar looked at each of Severus' students, catching their eyes and making sure that they knew the severity of the situation, it was clear that the founder cared for the boy and would not see him hurt. "I will play it on my portrait via a incantation that I engineered for this very reason, please wait I shall be back momentarily". With that he disappeared.

"Professor", the quiet word came from Pansy who was staring at him intently, "What does this mean for us? For the war? If Potter isn't a golden boy then what does that mean for any of us?" Her questions had caught the attention of the rest of the snakes who had each been muttering to each other, "What it means Miss Parkinson is unfortunately yet to be discovered though I do believe that Dumbledore and his order are in for a nasty shock".

She nodded, understanding that I did not wish to give advice for them to choose a side without a fuller idea of what the events of this evening meant. As much as I hated it, in this game of chess that they called a war, Potter was not a pawn like Dumbledore hoped he would be, he had proven very clearly tonight that he was a game changer that not even the Kings had seen coming.

"Here we go snakes, I ask that you do not talk pointlessly during this, I may be a powerful wizard but using magic as a portrait is extremely draining and I do not wish to have to pause the memory to hear inane questions and drivel".

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_* Flashback *_

Harry hated waking up to his Aunt screaming at him for no reason other than he was still breathing. The noise that her high pitched screeching made was enough to wake the dead and always gave Harry the most terrible headaches in the morning. Still he rose from his bed in the tiny cupboard, carefully so as not to jog any injuries and then began to change quickly before stepping out of his room and going to the kitchen. His Aunt had been ranting for days about his cousin's birthday which just happened to be in a few days and that meant that he was being treated even worse than usual if that were possible.

"Hurry up you freak, Vernon and my duddy need to eat before they go off for the day and I will not have your lazy attitude stopping them from eating what they need". Knowing that answering back, however strong the urge was, was a bad idea Harry nodded and walked to the fridge, and then started preparing breakfast to the perfect standard that the Dursley's had long since made sure he achieved.

Just as he finished plating up the eggs and bacon, he heard the large weight of the pig coming down the stairs, followed by the whale. He knew that he was not going to be allowed food this morning and so he set about beginning to clean the equipment that he had used for breakfast. For several minutes he tried to block out the disgusting sounds of the Dursley's grunting as they stuffed their faces before he heard the post hit the mat.

"Get the post boy, now", was the order he received before he walked to the front door and picked up the letters, there wasn't much there, just bills and junk mail. However interestingly enough there was also a thick envelope addressed to Harry, knowing that to read this he would have to hide it, he walked back though to the kitchen, sneaking the cupboard door open and throwing it under his bed as he went.

Passing the letters to Vernon, Harry carried on with the washing up and when he was done he went the list of the fridge. When Harry had first started doing chores, his Aunt had had to order him which ones to complete every morning but soon she had gotten tired of having to talk to him so often and had instead written a list on the fridge that he had to complete each day, most often the chores were the same each day but sometimes he had to do something extra.

Over the course of the day, Harry worked continuously, cleaning and gardening and cooking and then going to the supermarket to buy anything that the Dursleys may have needed. When the clock chimed signalling that it was nine, his Aunt screeched at him to eat a piece of bread and to drink some water before locking him back in his cupboard. Thankfully the bulb had not yet gone though it had begun to flicker dangerously and so Harry was able to turn it on and then reach for the letter.

The first thing that he noticed was that the letter was written on very high quality parchment, something that he had seen only once in a book when studying at school. It was interesting, as the books had made it clear that parchment was no longer made and used because of how expensive and wasteful it was to make. Also the letter was sealed with wax that had a strange design and it had no stamp despite coming in the mail. Overall the letter looked very old but had obviously been written and sent recently.

Breaking the seal, Harry read through the contents and then laughed as honestly as he ever had. Magic, it was the explanation for everything, all these years Harry had wondered and now here was his answer. Harry had known for years that he was special, no one that he knew could turn their teacher's hair blue, or talk to grass snakes, or fly to get away from bullies, and Harry was not as stupid as his results at school indicated. Harry had always known that there was something incredible going on but he had never had the answer and now this letter came and explained the mystery, he had magic.

However as the initial wonder and happiness wore off, Harry began to get angry. The people who had sent this letter knew exactly where he lived, with the envelope addressed to the cupboard under the stairs and he had long since realised that his cupboard was not where children should living. Also why had he never been told about his magic, why had he never been checked on all these years of living at his relative's house? The more he thought about the abandonment that had occurred the angrier he became and soon before he realised it, it was morning again and his Aunt was screaming at the door.

While making breakfast automatically, Harry's mind plotted and planned and finally he made a decision, he must have gotten his magic from somewhere, that was a certainty and surely his aunt would have know if her sister had been magical. Yes Harry was certain that talking to Aunt would be the best course of action and so as soon as his uncle and cousin left, going to work and to his mate's house respectively, Harry grabbed the letter and smirking walked into the kitchen where his Aunt was reading a stupid gossip magazine that she constantly denied reading.

"Aunt it appears that in the mail yesterday I got some very interesting news, did you know that I am a wizard?" Harry could not help the vicious intent that ran from these words, making them seem darker than he had ever originally intended. Petunia looked up in horror and Harry nodded trying to stop the explosion anger that rose at this reaction, instead redirecting it to plotting. "How did you find out?" It was said as if it was a shock that he would find out the secret that he had been entitled to his entire life and Harry glared.

"I got a letter Aunt, telling me all about a school called Hogwarts for witches and wizards, imagine my surprise reading that when all I had ever known was being a freak", his aunt flinched and he smirked, "I will be going you understand and you will be telling me all I need to know as I know that my mother was a witch". Harry did not actually know that but the nod from his Aunt confirmed his suspicion and that was enough.

"Your mother was a freak the same as you and our parents were so proud, unable to see how disgusting her powers were, I refused to tell you because I wanted nothing to do with her spawn and the only reason you were allowed to stay was because we were forced by that damned Dumbledore", his aunt ranted now over the shock and quite happy to give him information by insulting him. Harry listened to his aunt rave about what a freak he was and how he was tainting her beautiful son, and how she hated him and then the cup of tea she had been holding exploded as he glared at it.

She screamed in shock and shut up, "Wonderful, now Auntie dearest, you should be aware that I dislike you calling me a freak and I am sure my mother would hate it too, now we can agree that we hate each other and that my leaving to go to Hogwarts would be for the best, correct?" Shockingly his aunt shook her head, "As much as I want you gone, Vernon wishes to keep you here and torture you, he won't let you go when he finds out about this".

Harry grinned darkly, "Aunt, you have nothing to do today, so you are going to take me to where my mother bought her supplies for school and then you are going to wait as I buy them, after I will tell you the plan, agreed?" Seeing her hesitate at the thought of working with him, he sighed slightly, "once this is done, I will be going to Hogwarts and you will no longer have to see me for months". This thought helped her along and she nodded. "Excellent", Harry said then smirked evilly, his plans were going to work and then this Dumbledore person was going to pay.

_* Flashback End *_

* * *

And thaaaaaats allllll folks …. For now, I feel as if I need to add evil laughter here.

Hope that you loved it, let me know what you thought and please let me know if you spot any mistakes ;)

Love Storm xxx


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast Drama

******Callidus Anima**

Not really much to say in an authors note today except I am sorry for the long wait, school started and I already seem to have way more homework and projects than necessary, also I am becoming a professor on** academy of wizardry . webs . c o m **(take out the spaces) I'm Professor Morgan and I will be teaching DADA and CoMC, I am so excited, come and join if you want!

Oh this chapter is shorter than I wanted because I didn't add in all that I wanted so it'll have to be next chapter instead. I really just wanted to get this out and then spend the rest of the weekend writing the next one.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**Draco: Storm is going to actually say it today, as a punishment for being so late ... Aren't you? *glares***

**Storm: You know I may be Slytherin but I am starting to really dislike you idiots ... Just wait until the twins come in, you will regret being so mean Draco, Muhahahahaha!**

**Draco: Just do the stupid thing ... Now**

**Storm: Fine, I do not own anything except the marvellous story line ... which is why I can make Draco suffer all I like! **

**Draco: *sigh* God these authors, crazy every single one of them!**

* * *

**Severus' POV **

Of all the talents that Potter apparently had, flooing was obviously not and probably never would be one of them. Inevitably when he stepped through the floo, looking like he had been up all night, he stumbled before being able to catch himself with a grace that he did not normally possessed. Severus heard a snort and watched Potter look up and see the Slytherins who had reformed in the same places as yesterday after they had left to get some sleep. With a sigh, Potter pulled out his wand and cast several spells that Severus knew Potter would need to make himself presentable for the day, cleaning and changing his clothes being obvious priorities. It was clearly not his preferable way to get ready, from his facial expressions, but Potter did not have the time for the longer route before classes.

"Hadrian, you are lucky that you turned up when you did, otherwise I would have had to punish you, I do not want to have to explain to Poppy why you are missing when she comes looking". Nodding Potter sat in the armchair that he had occupied last night, "It was an interesting night Sal though I am not going to tell you more details until I am sure of the results, I suppose you showed them the memory". Potter's eyes flickered to Severus' students who sat around him, and then to Severus his eyes holding a glimmer of caution.

"Yes Hadrian, of course I did though I am sure they still have questions, however I believe that it is enough to satisfy their curiosity until you are able to be present for the memories". With a smirk, Potter leaned his head back, "I do wonder how after being back in Hogwarts for only a few hours, I have so very much to do". Salazar chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, amusement showing through in his words, "I remember wondering the very same thing countless times Hadrian, the perils of being a Slytherin I suppose".

Humming Potter stood, "well I do think that we have time before breakfast and I have letters to write so if you have questions I will listen, however I do need to make you aware of a saying that two very Slytherin people once told me", Potter paused and smirked, "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies". Severus saw the other Slytherins nod and then Potter sat down, grabbing a quill and began to write on a parchment that he had left there last night. "Potter, you said that we were under a spell to prevent us from talking about these events unless the person was aware, how are we to tell if this person is aware of the information and what method of prevention is used?"

Potter, never looking up from his letter, smirked at his question, "Well professor, if you try to break the spell you will simply find yourself silenced and unable talk, the information is also shielded within your minds even writing it is impossible, in fact even I do not know of a way of bypassing this spell except for the obvious solution of the person who cast it releasing you, which I have no intention of doing yet". Dipping his quill in the ink again, he looked up smirking, "As for knowing who knows, I believe the simplest way to figure that out would be to try, but then you don't want to be rendered silent so I think simply not talking would be best, yes?"

Severus glared though yet again he was involuntarily impressed, Blaise then asked Potter a question about how they were to act outside and received the answer of completely normally, as if none of this had happened. Severus however caught a glance at the letters which Potter had been writing, each was a single sentence and surely not that much information could be given in that small a message. More interestingly for Severus was that each letter was signed, not with a signature of Harry or even Hadrian but with an unknown name, due to the fact that it wasn't possible for Severus to tell before Potter pulled it away and then put each of the letters in their envelopes.

Clicking his fingers, the same elf from last night appeared and bowed again, "Take these to allies of my house Iris, I do not expect replies so do not wait for any". With the quick order, the elf disappeared out of the room and Potter had stood, "A session of torture to go and then I can finally go to breakfast to find out if I'm the next dark lord". As he finished his sentence the common room door opened and Poppy stepped through, her eyes locking on to Potter immediately, Severus could not help but find amusement in the fact that even the most powerful people paled when the healer had her eye on them.

Swishing his wand, Severus took down the wards that had prevented the numerous other Slytherins that occupied the common room from hearing and approaching them before settling back in his seat to watch Potter deal with Poppy. "Poppy, I was hoping to see you, I really have missed your brilliant presence over the summer and …" Potter cut himself off at the glare that the healer sent him.

"Hadrian do not give me that, I am well aware that instead of being here last night, instead of coming to see me immediately like I ordered you to, you were running around the place acting as if you were fine". Poppy poked him hard in his ribs, as she had made her way over to him and had begun to check for injuries. "Yes I know Poppy, but you know how I get when there's things to do". Poppy almost growled and Potter winced as her spells searched his body for things to heal, each of them being recorded and then as the spell finished a piece of parchment popped into existence.

Severus could not help but noticed that the parchment was the longest he had ever seen for a student after a summer and he tried to ignore what that meant. "At least your injuries are not as extensive as they have been, but Hadrian I swear I will stick you in my hospital wing for the rest of the term if you even dare go walking around with such injuries again, are we clear?" Potter nodded and then began to drink the potions that Poppy handed him, checking them each time before he drank them.

Severus saw numerous healing, bone regrowth, and blood replenishing as well as at least ten different kinds of nutrition potions, with each of them Potter checked they were what they were supposed to be and then drank them, obviously being far to familiar with them for Severus' liking. He frowned, trying to work this in to the information that he now had about Potter, it was clear from the potions that the golden boy had been abused and that made Severus' blood boil.

What chance did his Slytherins have if even Harry Potter was not cared for, worse was the fact that Potter was obviously in bad shape and how had Severus not noticed this years ago when he had first seen the boy. He prided himself on being able to tell and then help, he had helped countless Slytherins and had even helped many others from the different houses before, even Gryffindors, but this boy had escaped his notice. It occurred to Severus that he had not seen it because like the rest of the world he had a set view of Potter, even before he had met him and that hadn't changed, and had blocked him from seeing the truth. Also from the evidence, it seemed that Potter was very good at hiding it, very very good.

"Right, we have to go", Potter said to break the silence that had followed Poppy's visit, she had gone now and Potter didn't look even slightly effected. "Breakfast starts soon and I have to be there early so as to keep up the effect, oh Professor complain a little at the staff table, I need them to think I am miserable", he paused and then smirked, "Especially to McGonagall, make it a huge deal to her". Severus nodded because he knew that although it may have sounded like an order, he could hear the question in Potter's voice, and the smirk that was beginning to form. "What I wouldn't give to be able to see her reaction last night, shame she has too many wards".

Without answering the questioning looks as was obviously a habit and an annoying one at that, Potter again changed slipping on his masks and then sneered at us in disgust and stormed out, grabbing his bag off the armchair as he went. "This is going to be a very interesting day", said Blaise as the snakes watched the boy-who-lived leave the room, and the other Slytherins could not help but agree.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry stormed out of the common room in a fit of fake rage and almost immediately felt the headmaster's spying charms settle upon him. He struggled not to smirk to himself, he had been able to remove and disable them since he was twelve. It had taken him a while since he hadn't been able to actually do much since the charms were on him still he had done it. Harry found it funny that the headmaster thought that the simple charms would still work on him, he decided to take it as a compliment to his acting ability, that it was so good that the headmaster thought he was that much of an idiot.

When Harry reached the door of the great hall, he paused and then laughed mentally, the headmaster did not want him to be friendly with the Slytherins, so it was time for a little entertainment. Harry slammed the doors open, it was still early but the few people there turned to stare at him and he glared at them, before walking over to the Slytherin table after a moment of glancing longingly towards the Gryffindor table, for the headmaster's spies, of which there were three in the room.

Harry knew from Salazar and his own personal observations that the Slytherin table, unlike the other house tables, did not operate under the policy of just sit wherever you like. There was a very specific hierarchy of where people sat. The house table was divided up into seven parts, the seventh year closest to the teacher's table, and directly in front of the place where the Slytherin head of house traditionally sat, the years then descended from there with the first years closest to the door. After that each year group was split up, they each had their own rule of order, with the leaders sitting in the middle so as to be the centre of attention. Harry knew that Draco had long become the king of his year and now of his house, what with being a seventh year.

So Dumbledore wanted Harry to stir things up, and Harry wanted some entertainment while stuck acting the Gryffindor Brat, so he sat down in Draco's spot with a scowl, as if not knowing what he had done. Though the other houses did not know of the meaning of what he had just done, they knew that Draco Malfoy usually sat where he was sitting and they knew that the Slytherin Prince was not going to happy. Harry mentally smirked, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Severus' POV**

When Severus walked into see Potter sitting in the place reserved for Draco, as he was the official king of Slytherin, he found it difficult to decide whether it was deliberate or not. After all Potter had only just joined Slytherin but then he truly looked at the boy and saw the hint of mischief in his eyes and the way he was oh so subtly watching the door, and realised that this was another show, this one purely for Potter's entertainment it seemed.

Severus sat down in his seat, glad that it was at such a brilliant vantage point and then whispered a spell that would allow him hear what was happening down at the Slytherin table, in the seventh year area. He didn't often approve on spying on his students, but Severus thought that today he would make an exception just for the reaction to Potter's actions. Knowing that his snakes would not be down for a while, Severus grabbed his coffee and sipped it, pleased that he had taught the house elves in the kitchen years ago to make it exactly as he liked it.

Severus wished that he could focus just on his coffee until he was more awake but the Slytherin side of him could not wait to hear what the rest of the professors were saying about Potter and so he turned to his neighbour. Not surprisingly Severus was today sitting next to Minerva and Filius, this came as no surprise to Severus because Filius always sat in front of his house, and because Minerva was a utterly unsubtle soul and most definitely wanted to complain about the loss of Potter to him.

"Severus, how are you this morning? Did last night go well?" Filius' squeaky voice penetrated his thought on his co-workers and he turned to him, trying to ignore Minerva's annoyed mutterings. "Very well Filius, how did you go?" Filius was the only other head of house that took his students to hospital wing on the first night. Severus mused that he must have been worried and gave him a significant look, "I will tell you of last nights events, when I have some spare time today Filius, I am interested to hear how you faired as well".

"Severus", the annoying voice came from his other side and he sighed, Filius sending him a sympathetic look and turning to his neighbour. "Yes Minerva, you called?" Minerva sent him a glare and Severus hated that the glare still made a part of him shrink like a student, despite that being years ago. "How is Harry? Does he like his new house?" Severus put on his best scowl and then glared at the boy where he was sitting, Potter must have felt the eyes because he turned and sent him a foul look, though the hint of mischief never left.

"No that boy is a menace, he was foul to my snakes and was a complete brat, even tried to bet the Headmaster to over rule the hats decision, as if he was better than everyone else. How one boy can be such a spoilt dunderhead, I will never understand". Severus carefully watched as the transfiguration professor's eye lit up before she hid it with a disapproving look, "Now Severus you can not say such things about a student, I am sure Harry was just shocked, he really is a polite and kind boy, I am sad to lose him".

The more he saw the more disgusted Severus was, Minerva only cared that she had lost such a famous member of her house and it was clear to Severus that she did not care one bit that the boy may be suffering. If this was the reaction that Potter got, then Severus shuddered to think how she dealt with the rest of her house. It was ridiculous as a head of house she was meant to care and though Severus had not lost any Slytherins, he knew that if he had he would have made sure they knew they were still welcome in his house.

Before Severus could reply, the seventh year Slytherins walked in making him pause and pretend to nod and then begin eating, really he activated his charm and watched carefully. His charm was personalised so no one else could hear what was going on so he blanked his face making sure that he continued the movements of eating while listening. Draco and his group had finally made their way to the table and many others around the hall had paused as well.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing sitting in my seat?" It was said with all the pride that came with being a Malfoy. "Your seat Malfoy, I don't see you name on it and in case you didn't realise we can sit where we want". Draco smirked obviously getting into it now, "No Potter, maybe with the Gryffindors you can sit where you want, but here at Slytherin we have rules, you are sitting at the end, where you belong". Potter stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, "Do not insult my house ferret boy, just because the hat thinks I belong in Slytherin doesn't mean I do, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do, now!"

Draco smirked and then gestured to the rest of the house, "Does this look like Gryffindor? No exactly this is Slytherin and if you are going to behave like a Gryffindor you aren't going to survive, not that I want you too Scarhead". Pansy and Blaise smirked behind Draco and Harry glared at all of them. "Screw you Malfoy, like a bunch of slimy Slytherins can threaten me". Potter pulled out his wand and I took that as my cue to move, cutting off the spell.

"Mr Potter, detention with me for two days, put your wand away and stop behaving so foolishly". Potter glared, and moved away from the seat towards me, "You can not do that Snape, your precious Malfoy was being an arse". Severus smirked, "Another detention Mr Potter, want to try for a fourth?" Growling angrily Potter stepped towards Severus aggressively and then cursed before putting his wand away and then sat down again, placing himself as far away from the other Slytherins as he could without ending up on the floor. Draco and the others had sat already and smirked at Severus as he left.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, though Minerva and Dumbledore seemed a lot happier after Potter's outburst of anger. Severus had already given out the timetables and so stood to go to his free period before he had the seventh year students. Severus shook his head as he walked, it was sure to be a crazy class. It also occurred to Severus that he should owl Lucius, his lover would want to know whatever Severus could tell him so that he could find out any information that was out there via his connections. Severus had a feeling that this year was going to be difficult.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think because no joke they make me write faster and with school and being a Professor (yay!) I am going to be pretty busy ... Anyway Bye 3**

**Love Storm xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 A Meeting of Idiots

**********Callidus Anima**

Okay I know that dodging rotten fruit may be in my future but really I'm crap at dodging so instead I shall just say that I got writers block like you wouldn't believe and I still don't like this by the way, plus the amount of homework should be illegal and I am sure in some part of the world it is ... that part is lucky. Anyway enough lame excuses, here is the chapter, there are a lot of switching of POV and I would love it if you gave me some feedback on how I wrote them, if you hated one then say and I won't write from that POV again :)

P.S OH I ALSO HAVE TO THANK ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAVE FAVOURITED, REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED ... YOU ARE SO BRILLIANT AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY =D

* * *

**Storm: They have all refused to help me do the disclaimer because it was so late so ... I don't own anything, hopefully next chapter they will be less annoyed at me ... Maybe **

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry hadn't expected to get so many detentions out of his little act but he was glad for them none the less, it made the act all the more believable and Harry was pleased that the professor was on his side, his talents as a spy really were useful. He looked down at this timetable and sighed in relieve, it was the first day and so he only had charms, next week they would start the proper timetable but for today he only had to pretend for Charms and then he was free to go and sleep, something he had not done in at least 24hrs.

Standing when the rest of the Slytherins did, he growled angrily at them when they walked past and stormed towards where the weasel and Granger were, inwardly preparing himself for the stupidity that he would have to deal with from both of them. "I hate it, I can't believe the hat Hermione, please tell me you know how to get me out of this".

Granger's eyes held a hint of pleasure at Harry's tone and some hatred that she had never quite been able to rid herself of, "No Harry, there is no way and I think it is so stupid, honestly the hat is clearly too old and needs to be replaced, it said I wasn't fit for Ravenclaw and really we all know that isn't true". Harry resisted the urge to defend the hat and say she didn't deserve to be in the house of the raven because she had committed an extremely stupid act in betraying him but decided that wouldn't go down well and nodded.

Harry did notice that the weasel hadn't said a word and really Harry thought that it was probably best, because anything that he said would make it obvious that the weasel hated Harry and then Harry would risk the chance of being obliviated. It had happened before and Harry didn't want to have to brew the potion that was its counter, and he didn't have the power at the moment to cast the charm that would block it before it even affected him.

As they walked through Hogwarts, Harry saw that people would occasionally stare at them and he acted as it annoyed him despite being used to it. To an extent it did annoy him, Harry didn't want to be famous because of the petty reasons that currently shot him to fame, Harry wanted to be the man that they feared because he taught them all that pissing him off was not a good idea, because he showed how dark and Slytherin he really was and they were in awe. Not because he happened to switch houses and his mother found and used a (dark) ritual that had temporary ended the dark lords life.

By the time he had finished mentally imagining the world's reaction to his true self, they had reached the Charms class and were quickly let in by the Professor. Harry deliberately held back and then when they finally walked in there were no seats for them all to sit together. There were two seats up the front and then another was next to Blaise who was glaring at them, as he had realised that Harry would have to sit with him and the Slytherins.

"Mr Potter please sit up the back with the other Slytherins, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, the front please". Harry sent a pleading look at the professor and his "friends" before going and sitting down next to Blaise with a look of mutiny on his face, inside he was smirking, he loved it when a plan came together. "Hello Blaise, interesting morning?" He said it under his breath, quiet enough that only Blaise and perhaps some of the other Slytherins could hear him.

"Yes Potter, I would say my morning qualified as interesting, now be quiet". Harry sighed as Professor Flitwick gave a lecture on a charm he had study months ago that was used for animating objects and making them act of their own accord for a while, Harry had learnt it long ago because it was very useful for training. Bored he began to think of what he planned to do tonight, it was going to fun, some of the Slytherins, though not the older ones, still doubted that he was one of them but after tonight Harry knew that there would be no doubt.

His plans were progressing as well as he had wished them too but still it was not fast enough, still there were things he had to do. The most important thing right now was to wait for the letters he had sent, when he got the replies he needed then he could start advancing his plans in safety. Gratefully he would not have to wait long for two of his replies and they were here in Hogwarts and that meant that they would most likely be there tonight to see the show, he couldn't wait for the reactions.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Blaise glaring at him, "I know that you are the wizarding saviour, brilliant you are going to save us all, but if you lose us house points, you will lose any respect you may have gained so why in the name of Slytherin are you not trying the damn spell?" Harry smirked slightly and picked up the doll that they had each been given to animate. "AlacritasUnus", Harry cast quietly, instantly the doll was up and staring at him, as if waiting for orders, Blaise stared at the doll in surprise.

A noise to Harry's left made him realise that the professor was coming around; he quickly dropped the spell and took on a frustrated facial expression. "Mr Potter what is the matter?" Harry sighed and then smiled slightly sheepishly at the professor, "I don't know professor I just cant seem to get this spell to work at all, it's really difficult". Professor Flitwick smiled at him and then nodded kindly, "Yes Mr Potter, this spell can be quite difficult to master, I would be happy to help if you wish and I am sure your fellow Slytherins can give you a hand, Mr Zabini seems to be doing wonderfully".

Blaise was about to say that he had not quite mastered the spell yet when he noticed that his doll had been doing push ups during the conversation and was now boxing against an imaginary enemy. Blaise looked at Harry and got a smirk in return, "Thanks Professor but I'd rather not ask a snake like Zabini, could you help?" He made sure to say snake in a vile way and glared at Zabini before turning and listening as his professor explained theory that he had learnt months ago.

The class passed quickly after the professor had gone, with Harry pretending to have a break through just before the class ended that gained him 10 points. He made sure to look annoyed that Slytherin had gained points before standing when the bell went and storming to lunch. Nothing interesting had happened at lunchtime and he had finally gotten some sleep in the time between the two meals.

Harry was both glad and annoyed that dinner was much more interesting, he needed the entertainment but the type was irritating. Sitting down as far away from the other Slytherins as he could was by now his habit, and although he would have liked to sit with the other Slytherins and listen to the workings of the seventh year court, he didn't have that choice at the moment. Harry watched as the food appeared and he made sure to paint a slight look of anger like the food was of lesser quality than Gryffindors used to be, this would please Dumbledore, anything and everything to see him miserable.

Looking up at the head table, Harry foolishly thought to catch Dumbledore's attention before sending him a pleading look, to show how unhappy he was but before he could blink, he felt a mental probe attack his shields viciously, the headmaster had obviously been waiting for him. He had just enough time to make sure everything was in order before the decoy shields dropped. Having the headmaster in his head was something that Harry had experienced far too often in his life and every time it gave him a slimy and disgusted feeling.

His mind was, in his opinion, which was the only one that truly mattered on this topic, a work of art. Harry had been aware that to be good at occumency was the exact opposite of what he wanted if he was to be able to have any freedom of mind, and yet to have the freedom of mind he wished for he had to be good at occumency. As soon as he had found out about the art in his second year, he had begun to plan and read and then he had come across an idea. To hide what his mind held he had to do it in plain sight, so he split his mind in half.

It had taken him until the end of his third year to successfully complete his deception but when it was done it was brilliant. The first half of his mind held all the mundane, boring and Gryffindor thoughts he had ever had, it was protected by nothing more than the natural shields of the mind until fifth year and in essence it was exactly what Dumbledore expected when he searched his mind.

Under that however was completely different, hidden was a shield about twenty times as strong as Dumbledore could ever managed and it was inside this shield that he hid the real thoughts and plans that he had. Dumbledore had never had a reason to doubt that Harry was completely clueless and so had never journeyed deeper than the "deepest" thoughts he had, such as the ones related to his parents and his past, this meant that he had never even sensed the shield.

Keeping an eye on Dumbledore's progress, he pretended to be staring into space so as to maintain eye contact and brought up the fake memory that he had created of last night, which included a sleepless night and his sadness at being moved from his "home". He had been able to make the memory just in case before he had taken his nap earlier, Harry was grateful he had because otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the surge of approval for his misery and the exit of the horrid probe.

Harry pretended to be roused out of his "day dream" and then spent the rest of dinner eating and trying to recover from the poorly attempted mind rape that had just occurred. Despite the shields not being his real set, when the shields at the front of his mind were breached they hurt, they weren't strong but with Snape's "help" he had built them up and this meant that he got at least some pain until he was able to repair them back to their less than amazing standard.

When it was finally time to leave the great hall, he moved towards the door before he pitched forward and bumped into Neville and Luna, almost knocking them down. He was careful to not appear too interested in them, knowing that someone was watching but when they each gave a nod, he smirked to himself. Tonight was going to fun to say the least; Harry had always enjoyed tearing down people's assumptions about him and his friends.

Stomping into the Slytherin common room for the second evening in a row to find that Snape had turned up and that it was full with the fifth, sixth and seventh years who were obviously waiting for him was an interesting experience and to be honest he enjoyed it. Ignoring the expectant and annoyed looks, he relaxed his annoyed and Gryffindor mask before waving his wand and looking at the time. Luna and Neville were due in about ten minutes and then he had a meeting to catch.

**Draco's POV**

Malfoys were never to act surprised in public, they were always cunning and cool; it was rule that had long been established in his mind by his family and right now it seemed as if he had been constantly breaking the rule. It was annoying because the person that was constantly surprising him was Harry Potter, a boy he had taunted and disliked. He had never hated Potter but the feelings he had held certainly were not positive, and now Draco was learning about the real Potter and to be honest he found that could see them being good friends. Potter's annoying Gryffindor behaviour was gone and in its place was a person that was Slytherin and interesting and far from annoying.

The day had been boring by most people's standard but there were a few instances that had Draco's mind working all day. First was Potter's behaviour in the morning, and then was the fight during breakfast, which had been fun and strange to say the least. Charms class however was the thing that confused him the most, the trio had walked in last and of course there had been no seats for them. When Potter had been forced to sit with Blaise and had looked angry, it had left Draco wondering where the saviour could have learnt such amazing acting skills.

Potter had then proceeded to ignore the professor's lecture and after some looks between Pansy, Blaise and himself, Blaise had told to him to practise the damn spell before he lost points. Surprising Potter had done the spell and then proceeded to give a performance that left them all to shame. It had been all the seventh years had talked about, well that and Potter's plans for tonight. They knew he was different but in a way they were still not convinced, Draco had a feeling though that tonight would be the tipping point, what that would mean for them though was a mystery.

**Severus' POV**

When dinner had finally ended and Severus was able to escape McGonagall's whining, he wished that he had time for a drink before Potter dropped another riddle on them. He resisting the need to glare at the first year Hufflepuffs too strongly, though they still ran away crying, was the best he could have done to suppress his bad mood as he walked down to the dungeon, intent on being in the Common room when Potter made an appearance.

Entering the room was unsurprisingly not a pleasant experience, as soon as the younger years noticed he was there the questions about last night were constant and finally Severus lost the tedious grip that he had on his temper. "ENOUGH", his wand released a bang like a gunshot and the noise died down in to silence. "I will not have my snakes acting like Gryffindors just because of Potter, now all those younger then fifth years will retreat to their dorms unless they wish to serve detention with the gamekeeper for the rest of the year".

Severus saw Draco smirk as the younger years walked sedately to their dorms, he was no doubt remembering when that threat had worked on him, that or he had already gotten to them and told them the story of his very own detention in the forbidden forest. Severus was never sure if he was proud of his godson for telling that story every year so that his threat worked, or irritated that he needed his godson to make the threat work, he supposed it was a bit of both. When the younger years had left he cast the same spells as yesterday and was pleased not to hear any sound from the dorms, which meant they were learning, Severus would have hated to have to explain what a brain was and how to use it to his younger snakes.

"Now fifth years and sixth years, you are here because I chose to let you stay which is not something that is permanent, I assure you that I am very willing to send you away if you make the mistake of irritating me today, understood?" The noises of agreement made him smirk. It didn't take long for Potter to storm in to the common room, and then relax into his Slytherin persona, it was obvious that he was amused at the situation and before any one could say a word he was sitting in an armchair and had cast a spell to tell him the time.

" Salazar", Potter had turned towards the portrait and was yet again completely ignoring them, this was something that severely annoyed his snakes, but Severus knew not to react, as it would only serve to further amuse Potter. "Yes Hadrian, what can I do for you?" Potter smirked at the portrait before pulling out a letter from his pocket, "Are you ready for tonight? It is rather experimental, but I trust them not to have ruined my plans". Salazar gave Potter a withering glare and then directed his gaze at the letter, "Yes Hadrian I am ready, they may have had the idea but I gave just as much effort into making that, so I will trust that it works".

"Brilliant, well we have two guests arriving, then I will have to leave a bit of time to talk to them afterwards, well then the show can finally begin". Salazar nodded and just as Potter apparently expected, he waved his hand at the common room entrance, "They are here Hadrian, I will let them enter".

Severus knew to expect something strange, but to see Potter walk over to the entrance of the common room and open it with his Gryffindor smile in place, and then to welcome Longbottom and Lovegood with hugs and murmured comments about the stupidity of Slytherins, said loud enough that people in the hall would have heard, it was not quite what he was expecting. Dragging them inside, Longbottom appeared to be extremely nervous and Lovegood in her usual dreamy state. The door closed and Potter smirked at them before leading them to sit down and watching them closely.

First was Lovegood, the change was not as dramatic as Potter's had been but still she sat up straighter and was so much more aware, instead of the dreamy and ditsy girl they always saw, now there was a powerful women who gave off a knowing and clever aura. Then was Longbottom and he seemed to do exactly what Potter had, in the place where the frightened and hopeless boy had been, was a brave Gryffindor who obviously had some Slytherin traits, Severus had no doubt at this point that they were picked up from Potter.

"Hadrian, I was not expecting for your plans to have advanced so far, I suppose the switch of houses helped then", Longbottom spoke with a regal ease that Severus expected from Draco and the difference to the normal mumble was shocking. "Yes Neville it has helped immensely, are you enjoying your time in the house of Hufflepuff? I was interested in your choice, I believed you would decided Ravenclaw to give the school a shock". Longbottom chuckled and winked at Potter, gesturing with a casual hand towards us, "That would have been entertaining but Hadrian we do need so of these people alive and giving them heart attacks would have contradicted that need".

Potter smirked and nodded, "And you Luna, how do you fair with the changes in your house?" Lovegood sighed and crossed her legs, "Hadrian, they are not aware of the way the house works in the slightest though I do not complain about your old house mate, he seems to be very aware that I am not who I portray". With this she gave him a knowing look and Potter nodded to himself, " Interesting, I have no doubt you will be watching him then, if he is aware of you then Dean is more than he appears, I do not think however that he will be much use to me, he is far too involved with Seamus and I do not wish to disrupt such a thing with questions of war".

"Yes I believe that is for the best, though you may wish to offer him neutrality, if he is given the opportunity I am sure he would take it and Seamus would of course come with him". Potter nodded, as if Lovegood's surety made it automatically right. "Hadrian, the meeting is about to start, I do hope that you have the invention ready". Salazar interrupted their talking and Severus was not sure whether to be glad or not, they had still not acknowledge the Slytherins and at this point his snakes were beginning to get restless.

"Of course Salazar, Luna set this up and I will tell the snakes what they will have the pleasure of watching tonight". Potter finally turned to them, "It appears I have again been rude, still this will make up for it, tonight we will be watching a meeting in the headmasters office". Severus was about to interrupt, to say that he knew of no meeting tonight, when Potter shot him a look, "This meeting is a special meeting, about me, and so only a few of people have been invited, luckily a few of those people don't know how to keep their mouths shut, so we get the pleasure of watching it".

"Hadrian, its ready", Lovegood sent him a smirk and Severus could not believe the difference between the women standing before him and what the girl he had seen just this morning acted like, when would these blasted children stop surprising him. Severus stopped trying to figure out if there were any more surprises, when the portrait began to project a picture of the Headmasters office. Sitting down in ridiculous chairs that Severus always refused to sit on were Granger, Weasley and the boy's parents, and none of them looked pleased.

Potter caught Severus' eye and winked, before opening his mouth to address the astonished group, "Amazing I shall have to thank certain people for this, now my dear snakes watch and be mildly surprised at the stupidity of those that have decided to be my enemies".

**Dumbledore's POV**

Albus was vaguely annoyed, he had spent years creating situation after situation, making sure every detail was perfect, and in the space of one night, his perfectly conceived plans were all beginning to fall apart. "Albus really, was it necessary to bring us here today, you know very well that if we knew that the boy was going to pull a stunt like this we would have warned you", Molly had a look of annoyance on her face, "I was planning a shopping trip for Ginny dear, she does need some new robes if she is going to make any headway with the boy".

"Yes Molly I am aware that you didn't know about this, I doubt Harry did either, luckily for us the Slytherins are being as unpleasant to him as usual, but still we need to reconsider our plans, in Slytherin I have no connections and that means that I do not have the boy's ear constantly like when your son and Hermione are with him". Molly sighed and nodded, before looking at her son and Hermione, "You poor dears I didn't even think, how must you feel having to stick around the boy when he isn't even a Gryffindor anymore, how are you coping?"

"Fine Mum but Potter is so annoying, he obviously hates it there and as much as I like that, I hate having to deal with his complaining", Ron scowled, "Potter is such a brat, really Headmaster can't I just ignore him like fourth year, he forgave me then, I don't know if I can keep up this act around the freak". Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend, "Ronald you know you can't, he won't forgive you a second time and we need him in our control for now", she turned to the Headmaster, "Really though, I agree with Ronald, the boy is clearly too dim witted to see what is really going on around him".

Albus smirked to himself, "Good, we don't want him getting too aware of the wizarding world, we do not want a repeat of fifth year, I had enough difficulty fixing it then, the boy will have gotten stronger so no Ronald, I hate to make you but you must be civil". Closing his eyes, Albus focused on what it was they had to do, "Now Molly I will need you to have a talk with your daughter, she will need to start pursuing Harry as soon as possible, if he loves her we have another grip on him".

"Arthur how is the progress with the laws on his possessions and the Goblins?" Arthur shook his head, "Not well I am afraid, the Goblins are far too suspicious and so after the law was passed we haven't been able to gain access to his vault, also it appears the Goblins are trying to repossess the money and items we took, so far they have been partially successful, limited to small amounts of money, but I have been able to set up some barriers to stop them with Moody's help".

Albus sighed, "That isn't good news but well done for stopping them for now. Children, I trust that you have no more news about Harry?" Getting shakes of the head he nodded, "Very well, continue to talk with him, if you can I want you to talk to him about the Slytherins, make sure he isn't getting too out of control, if you think he's too happy or settling in too well, send me a note and we will have to oblivate him again".

"Yes Headmaster, come one Ron, its nearly curfew, good night Mr and Mrs Weasley, Headmaster". Hermione and Ron left with a wave and Albus focus on the adults in the room, "You know the plan with Ginny, I will be calling a meeting in a few days and I want to have good news about the vaults Arthur, we need that money if we want to do anything". The two adults stood and left through the floo, after agreeing and saying goodbye.

Yes Albus was vaguely annoyed because Harry Potter was again ruining his plans, but still it appeared he had everything under control and soon Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort won't be an issue any longer, and how wonderful would it be to not have to deal with the brats any longer, how wonderful would it be to finally say checkmate. He chuckled to himself, not noticing the shimmer in one of the portraits, or the disgusted look that he had gained himself from Fawkes.

* * *

**So you know the drill, tell me what you think and I will take on any ideas that you have, ****hope you liked the chapter and I will try to have the chapter out ASAP**

**Love Storm xxx**


End file.
